


The Perks of Being Taller

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: And much taller than Piglet, Crossover, Four words and two characters, Gen, Handy for getting things down, I like to think it wasn't, It has nothing to do with the 100 Acre Woods, Mentioned Rabbit (A. A. Milne), There was a murder, Watson is confused, was it all a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” said the bear with little brain, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”"No bother at all,” Dr John Watson reassured Winnie-the-Pooh with no small bemusement.Four Words, Two Characters challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four words from my curious(?) friends: Poison, internal, behind, spoon  
> Two characters from the wicked Danianha: Dr John Watson, Winnie-the-Pooh
> 
> And somehow there was both murder and Pooh Bear...

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” said the bear with little brain, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“No bother at all,” Dr John Watson reassured Winnie-the-Pooh with no small bemusement. He was quite convinced he’d tripped over something and hit his head whilst traversing these small woods. He’d been wondering if there was any monkshood growing nearby, suspicious about a death in the nearby village. The internal pains the victim had experienced before death had raised his suspicions and he had wanted to see if there was any easily accessible in order to narrow down (or not) the suspect list. And now he was following along behind a small yellow bear full of fluff who had asked for his help.

“It’s only that you are so very tall, you see, and we are so very… not,” The bear explained, “And I fear Rabbit will soon be missing his spoon.”

“I-I-I didn’t m-ean to,” Piglet stuttered anxiously, “T-the wind was st-t-t-t-rong, a-and I b-b-b-blew into a tree, and when I f-f-f-fell the sp-p-p-poon did not.”

“I suppose these things don’t happen to big people,” Pooh said rather sadly.

“I suppose we tend to have bigger sized problems.” Watson responded inanely. He simply wasn’t sure how to reply. 

“Then, perhaps, it is best to be small,” Pooh pondered, “but, here we are.”

Watson found himself in front of a tall English oak, the glint of a silver spoon clearly visible upon a lower branch, and considered the nature of concussive dreams. Still, he gamely reached up, easily retrieving the trophy and handing it down to Piglet.

“Th-th-th-th-thank you,” Piglet said gratefully, “I m-m-m-ust be getting back to R-r-r-rabbit. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Piglet” Pooh replied cheerfully. Watson nodded his own farewell. 

“I too, thank you, from the bottom of my stomach,” The bear made a bow, or what passed for one in such a rotund plush, “I will be seeing you, perhaps. Or perhaps, I shall not. In any case, goodbye, Mister Doctor Watson.”

“Goodbye, Mr Pooh” Watson replied cordially, and watched the bear trundle off. He looked around; until he woke up, he supposed he might as well make his way back into the village.

“Oh” he said, rather surprised.

He’d found the poison.

**Author's Note:**

> This...was less hard than I thought but more difficult than others have been. I basically went "what?!?!?!?!" and then thought of the first line and it went from there. I actually ended up with a plethora of ideas...


End file.
